Target:Asssasinated
by Angel The White Macaw
Summary: A highly trained assassin soon had doubts about the company shes working for and their true intentions. She must now use her skills and find out the truth before it's too late.


**(hello guys,this is my first time trying to write a action story so it might not be that good,but I ppromiseit will improve over time and I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter)**

 **"My name Is Angel,not a typical name for a assassin but that doesn't matter,I'm still a highly trained assassin who always get the job done. I kill for justice,i do what the police don't dare to do and That's to kill those who deserve to be killed..."**

 **(9.50pm...Los Angeles International Airport...)**

 **I am at level 5 of the car park opposite terminal 2,waiting for my target to exit the airport. I have my eyes on his ride,a white limousine that was park outside the terminal. My target,a millionaire inverter named Mistral, He had done unimaginable stuff to obtain his wealth and I'm more than happy to put an end to his life.**

 **This assassination wouldn't be easy,the airport was crawling with police officers and once I take the shot,they will be all over me within a few seconds,meaning that I only have a small period of time to make my escape before I get discovered.**

 **My wings were on the trigger of my sniper and my eyes were looking through the scope as I waited for my target to exit the airport. Surprisingly the car park was extremely silent,there was no other car and it so silent that I could even hear my own heart beating faster and faster with each passing minute.**

 **"Bingo,"I mumbled. My target has exited the airport and was now heading towards his Limo, He has two guards with him which made it more likely that I would get spotted once I took the shot.**

 **There was no time to lose, I positioned my sniper and got ready for the shot. I squeezed the trigger with my wing and almost immediately,Mistral collapsed onto the ground,laying in his own pool of blood. That is just how fast a sniper bullet is.**

 **Everyone else outside the airport started screaming and running away in terror as police officers directed them to safety.**

 **The two guards beside Mistral immediately pulled out their pistol and immediately started searching for the source of the bullet.**

 **" それはどこから来ましたの！** **(where did it came from)"One of the gaurd shouted in Japanese.**

 **My job there was done,it was time for me to make my escape. I threw my sniper into the back seat of my car before drove moment I dorve out of the carpark,all I heard was the sound of police sirens ricocheting through the air.**

 **I may have totally forgotten about the sniper that was fully visible in my back seat so when I drove passed a police,he was immediately on my tail.**

 **"Stop your vehicle!"He shouted into his loud speaker.**

 **I looked into my side mirrors and see that more and more police were joining in the chase. "This isn't good,"I said.**

 **I needed to shake this police off my tail and fast. There was two ways I could do this,the first way was to keep driving and hope that I lose them or the second way,was to simply blow than up with a C4.**

 **At current standing,I'm leaning more towards the second option which is to blow than up with a C4,as the road for the next 6 km was a high way and it would be impossible for me to shake them off on a high way.**

 **Conveniently,the police were all driving side by side,so all it would take was just one single C4 to step off a chain of explosion,which will surely destroy all the police cars.**

 **Believe me I feel no pride or honour in blowing up police,I always try my best to just kill one life While on my mission and that one life is none other than target.**

 **But we gotta do what we must do to survive. I reached my wing to the passenger seat where I placed my bag which was full of explosives,including my C4.**

 **I took it out of the bad and got ready to throw it. I wind down the side window and took aim and when I'm certain I wouldn't miss,i threw the C4.**

 **The C4 when flying through the air before it sticked onto the hood of a police car. "Alright time to lit this puppy up!"I exclaimed. I accelerated my car as far from the police car as possible before I hit the trigger.**

 **The police cars behind me all blow up one after the other,sending a huge shockwave acroosed the whole street. The streets were soon little with burning car derbies.**

 **Once that was over,I took out my phone and called my boss,"Target is dead,"I reported. "Good job,return back to HQ we got another mission for you,"He replied.**

 **"Don't worry boss,that bird is as good as dead,"I replied,grinning before I hung up the phone. I've got away from this assignation without getting caught by the police,this is what I call a successful mission.**

 **'Target Assassinated'**

 **(10:30pm...Headquarter...)**

 **I was back at the headquarter after that successful mission and I'm here to receive my next mission from my boss,who I call,Lane.**

 **I walked through the corridors of the headquarter to get to his office,while I walked there,I couldn't help but felt excited for my next mission. I know it may sound evil to be excited to put an end to someone's life but...yeah...I don't really have any excuses for this.**

 **I knocked on his door and waited for him to give me permission to enter the room. "Come in!"He shouted.**

 **I took a deep breath before I entered the room. My boss,Lane,his not really a type of Bird who anyone would suspect to be the boss of a assassin company. For starters,he looks like a complete need and two he looks way to innocent. But you know what they say,looks can be deceiving.**

 **"Angel,nice to see you!"He greeted me. "Have a seat,"He offered.**

 **"Good Evening boss,"I greeted him back as I took a seat. "So what mission do you have for me?"I inquired.**

 **"I'm glad you asked,"He said. He opened up his drawer and took out a folder before handing it over to me.**

 **I opened up the folder and when I saw the photo of the bird I was supposed to assassinate, for some reason,I blacked out. It was like non of my other senses were working at that moment. Something about this bird seemed so familiar to me but I just can't put a finger on it.**

 **I was searching through memory bank,hoping to find someone that matches the guy I'm looking at, but no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to recall anyone that looks like him.**

 **"Angel!"My boss shouted,which shook me out of my day dream. "What is it?"I asked while trying to act normal.**

 **"Is there a problem?"He inquired. "If there is,I can always find another bird to do this mission."**

 **"No need for that,I'm fine," I replied,trying my best to sound convincing.**

 **"Good,I'm sure I can trust you with this mission,you may leave now,"He said,with a wing pointed at the door.**

 **I took the folder before I stood up and left his office. My mind was still running wildly as it desperately tried to search for anyone that matches the bird that I'm supposed to kill.**

 **If it someone insignificant,i shouldn't had found him familiar,so for me to find this guy familiar, He must have done something significant in my life.**

 **I was getting a headache from trying to remember this bird but luckily I know a place where I could go and relax to forget about all this for a couple of hours.**


End file.
